Ignition
by irisis
Summary: A Kashyk story: He was a powerful and charismatic man who had already won her over with many hours of their own unique foreplay: the seizing of her vessel, the stripping of her power and the tension and fear he had brought to Voyager.


Despite the late hour and the fact she had slept very little that week Kathryn felt energised. She was aware that her blood coursed through her veins with vigour as she approached the problem from all angles. As she poured over the wormhole schematics before her she felt a sense of excitement and determination that had been missing from her life for some time now - thanks in part to the man sitting beside her.

On a ship as small as Voyager a new face was always a rare and treasured treat no matter how dire the circumstances that led to the crossed path may be. Voyager's crew had worked, socialised and lived alongside one another uninterrupted for so long that there were very few surprises or unknowns. For Kathryn in particular, who still felt it was prudent to keep an emotional distance from the majority of her crew, it was often a brief bliss to welcome a new mind and some unpredictability into their community.

They didn't come much more unpredictable than Kashyk. He had initially been her enemy, a thorny problem thrown into Voyager's path which must be removed at all cost. Following his defection and asylum claim he was now an uncertain yet crucial ally she would never likely trust.

To complicate matters further there was little point in denying the fierce sexual chemistry between them any longer. The attraction was far different to the loving, trusting bond rooted in friendship and respect she shared with Chakotay. With Kashyk there was a physical, primal and inexplicable pull founded on suspicion and the unknown. He was quite simply one of the most fascinating men she had ever known.

She escorted him back to the guest quarters once their work was complete. He asked her to come inside, as she knew he would. She was fiercely tempted but knew that giving in to her desire would be a very dangerous and costly mistake.

That is why she politely declined his invitation in every universe but this one.

Once inside he didn't offer her a drink, a seat, or any words of seduction. He knew he was a powerful and charismatic man who had already won her over with many hours of their own unique foreplay: the seizing of her vessel, the stripping of her power and the tension and fear he had brought to Voyager.

Their first kiss was passionate, clumsy, and unfullfiling. They pulled away and immediately tried again. Kashyk took the lead and held her face firmly in his hands and explored her lips slowly with his. Only then did he allow the kiss to deepen. She felt his dark eyes on her as she surrendered.

They moved straight to the bed. He was still in control - he could never be anything but dominant and Kathryn could never be submissive with anyone but him. She shuddered in delight as his strong, firm hands explored her body through her uniform. She wished it gone to remove the visual reminder of Starfleet, her duty, her responsibilities, but found herself unable or unwilling to speak.

He continued his probing and kissed her again and at that moment she knew she had to extract herself from the situation. As much as she wanted Kashyk she knew he did not, could not, have Voyager's best interests at heart. Even as he pleasured its Captain he may well be plotting its destruction and the execution of its crew. He was utterly ruthless and without mercy when in his uniform, and though he may be able to successfully separate duty from ecstasy she knew she ultimately could not.

She turned her head and firmly pushed him away. He didn't try to stop her but his eyes followed her to the door and he murmured regretfully.

The sight of the two security crewmen stationed outside the guest quarters was sobering and helped to repair her frayed nerves, but in her own bed and far from Kashyk's grasp she couldn't sleep no matter how strongly she willed it. She felt prickly and agitated; aflame. There would be no peace for her tonight.

She considered contacting the Doctor and asking for something to help her rest but dismissed the idea almost immediately. In a way she was enjoying this torture. She would return to the Mess Hall and go over their work.

On her way past Chakotay's quarters she impulsively pressed his door chime. If he was still awake she would request his company and second opinion. In any case she knew she would feel a lot better after speaking with him.

There was no response. Surprised, she asked the computer to locate him.

* * *

><p>Chakotay allowed his body to relax and took another sip of the brandy. "You still haven't told me why you called me here."<p>

"I think it's about time we talked, got to know one another. In order to ensure the success of our joint venture,"Kashyk answered jovially.

Kashyk reminded him of Kathryn: resilient, highly intelligent, single minded and disarmingly charming. Perhaps that was why they seemed to find one another so deliriously fascinating. Since this man had entered their lives there had been a very obvious change in Kathryn.

"There haven't been many opportunities for us to talk until now."He nodded towards the disturbed bedsheets. "And you seem be getting more than enough attention from Voyager's Captain."

"I do hope that won't be a problem, Commander?"

"Not at all."Chakotay geniunely meant it. If Kathryn was finally letting her hair down and enjoying intimacy with another person, good for her. Given her insistence on not getting close to any of her crew or romantically involved with him she had never had many chances to do so.

His only concerns were purely professional and in thinking of Voyager. They were playing a very dangerous game with Kashyk, one that could have disastrous consequences and destory many lives. He fervently hoped that she knew what she was getting herself into and would not allow sex to develop into more complicated matters. Now that would really play havoc with their plans.

His response obviously wasn't the one Kashyk was hoping for although he did a remarkable job of hiding it; he was an incredibly skilled player of deception. Was he trying to turn Voyager's command team against one another? He knew he had to tread very carefully.

"Allow me to pour you another drink."Kashyk stood and refilled Chakotay's glass from behind. As he did so he Chakotay felt the warmth of his body press against his back.

He would look back at this moment in the weeks that followed and wonder why he did what he did next. He would never find a satisfactory answer. Perhaps it was something unique about Kashyk, or his similarity to Kathryn. Perhaps he was feeling on edge and more than a bit crazy because of the weeks of tension and suspense that had enveloped Kashyk's frequent inspections. Whatever the reason, he leaned back and kissed Kashyk softly on the mouth.

Their stubble grazed and it was an odd sensation. As he pulled away he noted with satisfaction that he had truly surprised Kashyk and thrown him utterly off guard.

"I think I've had enough, thank you,"Chakotay said. "Good night, Kashyk."

Later, he found Kathryn cradling a cold cup of coffee in the Mess Hall. She shot to her feet as he entered and quickly closed the gap between them

"Why?"she asked. It sounded like an accusation.

"He tried to rattle me, but believe me, I got the better of him."

She looked at him questioningly and he told her briefly what had happened. "I have no idea what came over me. What can I say? I finally understand what you see in him."

Kathryn had leaned her head back and laughed in a mixture of embarrassment and delight.

They sat close together and went over the details of their 'Plan B' If Kashyk betrayed them, as he must, they would be ready.

As they patiently and repeatedly went over the details of their plan Kathryn's restlessness ebbed away under the comfort and familiarity of Chakotay's familiar gaze and presence. When finally satisfied that everything was in hand and they were as prepared as they ever would be they wearily embraced, which was not something they often did.

As Chakotay held her Kathryn felt the last remaining remnants of her fiery need for Kashyk, and the physical relief he promised, extinguish.

* * *

><p>He would see to it that they both received pardons and lived out the rest of their lives in custody - separated, of course, and entirely reliant upon him.<p>

Kathryn.

Chakotay.

Kashyk.

There could only be one victor.


End file.
